Nachos!
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Heeeei, aku kan tidak bisa memasak! ONESHOT.


**Warning!!!** _Demi keselamatan anda, saya ingatkan sekali lagi sebelum membaca fic ini: fic ini __benar-benar crispy__,sampe anda bisa memakan layar komputer / laptop / netbook / handphone anda sendiri. Kalau mau yang original, silahkan beli di KFC (loh, kok jadi jualan ayam goreng?)._

_...oh iya, dan bahasa Spanyol yang ngaco karena saya tidak percaya 100% kepada Google Translate =='_

.

**Recommendation!!!** _Agar fic ini lebih nikmat dibaca, silahkan membaca dengan melahap popcorn, nachos, atau perkedel. Disarankan beli nachos dan popcorn di bioskop 21 terdekat (jangan lupa minta extra butter yang banyak). Tapi kalo perkedel, silahkan beli di IJAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~_

_

* * *

_

**Nachos!**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by masashi kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

"Choji~!!"

Choji menoleh. Ino sedang berlari kepadanya, melambai-lambai sambil memegang sebuah kantung kertas berwarna coklat. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri, kelihatannya bahagia sekali.

"Oh, hai Ino," sapa Choji pendek. "Ada apa? Kelihatannya bahagia sekali."

Ino tersenyum lebar. Mukanya dibuat se-_kawaii_ mungkin. "Pamanku baru pulang dari Meksiko, loh!"

Choji menaikkan satu alisnya. "Oh, pamanmu yang namanya Mi...Mi...Mi Goreng Cabe Ijo ROSO, ya?"

"Iiih! Namanya Miguel Caballero ROJO tau! Bukan ROSO! Kalo ROSO mah Mbah Maridjan! Nanti nama Pamanku jadi KUKUBIMA ENERGI PASAK BUMI ASLI GUNUNG MERAPI!" rengek Ino. "Nah, Pamanku, kan, punya usaha kebun organik. Dia ke sini bawa kentang tes organik asli Mojokerto!" Ino menunjukkan kantung kertas yang dibawanya, yang rupanya berisi banyak kentang berjenis tes yang bentuknya bulat bergelombang seperti...ya, seperti...ya, seperti kentang.

"Eh? Mojokerto? Mojokerto itu bukannya di Jawa, ya?"

"Ngaco! Mojokerto itu di Meksiko! Mojokerto, kan, ibukotanya Meksiko, kan? MOJOKERTO CITY."

"Itu, mah, MEKSIKO CITY, dodol!"

"Eh, dodol, kan, makanan Garut! Kalo Meksiko itu makanannya Sombrero tau!"

"Sombrero itu topi Meksiko, tau! Duuuh, udah deh, kok eike-eike jadi ngelantur giniiicch?" ucap Choji dengan nada ala Tata Dado. "Terus kenapa sama kentang-kentang ini?"

"Enggak, aku mau kasih ke kamu," Ino menyerahkan kantung kertas berisi kentang tersebut kepada Choji. "Nih."

Choji memandang kantung itu ragu. _Tumben ni cewek baek. Biasanya adaaaaaa aja deh,_ pikirnya. Akhirnya, setelah menimbang dengan neraca pegas butut milik laboratorium sekolah, maka Choji menerima kentang-kentang itu. Ia memandang lamaaa sekali kentang-kentang tersebut. Kemudian, ia mengadah.

"Serius, nih—"

"Masakin makan malem, yah."

"EEEEKKKHHH????!!!" Benar apa dugaan Choji. Gadis berambut pirang itu dengan seenak udelnya pergi meninggalkan Choji dan memberikan syarat yang enggak-enggak kepada Choji.

"Aku, kan, gak bisa masak!!" Choji membela diri.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian memutar badannya kembali menghadap Choji. "Kamu, kan, banyak makan!"

"Ya, tapi kan orang yang suka makan langsung otomatis bisa masak—aku gak bisa masak tau! Kamu pikir aku Sisca Soewitomo apa?!"

Ino mengernyit mendengar nama ibu-ibu Jawa pembawa acara AROMA, acara masak memasak jadul, yang disebutkan Choji itu. Kemudian, ia menghela napas. "Plis dong, Choji! Aku gak tau lagi, nih, siapa yang bisa diandelin! Aku gak bisa masak; terakhir kali aku masak, kompor minyaknya kebakar!"

"Salah sendiri gak ikut kampanye elpiji! Udah tau iklannya disetel seratus kali!"

"Eeeh, jangan salah! Pake elpiji malah lebih parah lagi, apalagi kalau pamanku yang masak! Pernah pamanku memasak pake kompor gas, terus tabung gasnya meledak! Udah gitu, gak cuma tabung gas doang yang meledak! Kulkas, _magic jar_, blender, vespa sama mobil juga ikut meledak!"

Choji jadi curiga jangan-jangan selama ini keluarga Yamanaka kalo masak di garasi mobil rumah mereka.

"Kenapa gak minta Shizune atau Kurenai aja?! Atau minimal Sakura atau Hinata, kek!"

"Mereka semua lagi pada ke kebun! Hari ini, kan, Hari Cari Cacing Nasional!"

"Kok aku gak tau?!"

"Lah, kemaren kan diumumin! Lo makan mulu, sih!!"

Choji benar-benar menyesal. Ia lebih rela ikut Hari Cari Cacing Nasional daripada disuruh masak sama gadis cerewet ini. Hari Cari Buaya Darat Nasional juga gak apa-apa, yang penting jangan masak, deh.

"Oke, oke, oke? Pliiiiiiiiiiis yaaaa? Choji baik deeh. Choji ganteng deeeh (kalo diliat dari atas gunung Himalaya pake sedotan)," rayu Ino. Choji mendesah napas.

"A—"

"Aku anggap sebagai iya. Tengso yaaaa! Nanti aku ke rumahmu jam enam!" Ino kembali melangkah dari tempatnya.

"Eh, eh, eeeeehhh!!" teriak Choji. Namun, ia terlambat. Ino sudah hilang ditelan bumi. Choji kembali mendesah pasrah. _Gadis itu...kalau ada maunya, minta diturutin mulu, sih! Egois banget! __Bikin susah aja!_

.

-

.

Choji segera pulang ke rumahnya. Ia segera menyalakan modemnya, kemudian membuka Google. Di sana, ia mencari resep masakan Meksiko yang menggunakan kentang. Karena Choji agak-agak gaptek, maka ia baru menemukan resep yang cocok dua jam kemudian. Dapat dipastikan, tagihan internetnya pasti nanti bengkak.

_**Nachos**_

_Bahan: Keripik kentang, keju leleh, cabai hijau_

_Cara membuat: Taruh keripik kentang dalam sebuah wadah. Siramkan keju leleh di atasnya. Potong-potong cabai hijau menjadi bulatan-bulatan kecil, kemudian taburkan di atas saus mustard dan keju leleh._

"Wah, kayaknya gampang, nih!" gumam Choji sambil mengelus-elus jenggotnya yang panjang. Ia telah mencetak resep tersebut dengan printernya. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke dapur yang jarang digunakannya (maklum, dia cuma bisa masak air panas, sementara kalau mau mandi pake air panas, ada pemanas air dari panel surya). Ia menaruh kantung berisi kentang-kentang dari Ino beserta kertas resepnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, merasa ada yang salah. Lima detik kemudian, ia bengong sampe ilernya netes.

Dia gak mengerti cara membuat keripik kentang.

Dan di resep itu, gak ada cara membuat keripik kentang.

"Mati aku!" umpat Choji, terutama karena melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam setengah lima—yang berarti satu setengah jam lagi, Ino bersama pamannya akan datang. Choji menjadi putus asa. Ia sempat berpikir agar sebaiknya ia tidak usah membuat makan malam untuk Ino dan pamannya. Tapi, ia takut kena jurusnya Ino, dan juga takut dicangkul dan dibawa paman Ino ke Meksiko, terus ditanam di kebun organiknya, terus kalo udah panen, dijual murah deh di pasar tradisional. Choji kan gemuk, berarti mestinya harganya mahal, ya gak?

Choji juga sempat berpikir agar ia berbohong dengan cara menggunakan keripik kentang kemasan. Tapi, ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidak punya persediaan keripik kentang. Dan tidak mungkin ia beli di supermarket karena semua supermarket tutup—semuanya pergi ke sawah untuk Hari Cari Cacing Nasional.

...tunggu dulu.

Choji membuka lemari penyimpanan yang ada di atas kulkas. Begitu dibuka...SHIIIIINGG!! Keluarlah cahaya yang menyinari mata. Rupanya, cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah kemasan berwarna merah. Oh apakah itu? Pasti semuanya penasaran. Rupanya itu adalah...

.

**PRINGLES RASA ORIGINAL**

.

Mata Choji langsung berbinar-binar melihatnya. Namun kemudian, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menggunakannya. Pringles itu harganya sangat mahal, apalagi jarang ditemukan di negerinya (maklum lagi krisis moneter).

Akhirnya, Choji memutuskan untuk menerapkan prinsip Thomas Alfa Edison yang berbunyi "Kita tidak tahu sebelum mencoba" (emang punyanya Edison?). Choji pun membulatkan tekadnya untuk mencoba membuat keripik kentang versinya sendiri.

"_Ganbatte_!!" serunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, membuat semua serangga penghuni rumah langsung kabur karena gak tahan mencium aroma bau bawang yang berasal ketek Choji (abisnya dia sarapan pake bawang goreng sih). Kemudian, ia menggulung lengan bajunya layaknya kapten tim Toho FC yang diduga saudaranya Neji dan Hinata, Kojiro Hyuga. Daaan...dimulailah percobaan memasak keripik kentang ala Choji!

Percobaan 1:

Cara yang paling masuk akal dan waras, yaitu dengan menggorengnya. Namun, api yang digunakan Choji terlalu besar, jadinya gosong deh.

Percobaan 2:

Kini menggunakan oven. Tapi dia lupa masang _timing_-nya, jadinya kelewat gosong juga deh.

Percobaan 3:

Menggunakan _microwave_. Ternyata Choji gak punya _microwave_, jadi percobaannya batal.

Percobaan 4:

Udah mulai rada-rada gila. Kentangnya dikukus. Ya walhasil jadinya _mashed potato_.

Percobaan 5:

Sekarang direbus. Sukses jadi bubur kentang.

Percobaan 6:

Udah gak ada akal sehat lagi. Choji pergi ke kuburan, terus gali kubur, dan memasukkan kentang ke liang lahat, berharap besok pagi udah jadi keripik kentang gara-gara disihir Mak Lampir. Tapi abis nutup kuburannya lagi, dia baru sadar kalo waktunya tinggal dikit lagi dan gak ada yang namanya besok pagi buat membuat keripik kentang ini.

Choji pun kepayahan. Ia mulai merasa semuanya percuma. Apalagi, yang paling gawat...kentangnya habis buat dipakai percobaan! Oh tidak, Ino pasti marah besar!! Sebenarnya sih masih ada, ya yang di liang kubur itu. Tapi Choji tidak punya waktu lagi untuk kembali ke sana. Yah, biarin aja lah. Kasian mayat-mayat yang di kuburan sana, makannya cacing yang lagi lewat di tanah terus, gak pernah dapet asupan gizi yang bener. Itung-itung dia bisa dapet pahala karena membantu manusia lain...yah, meski manusianya udah jadi mumi.

Choji mendesah. Ia membuka lemari lagi, dan kembali melihat Pringles Original itu. Akal sehatnya berkata agar jangan memakai keripik kentang tersebut, karena sangat sayaaaaaang sekali. Tapi, ya namanya juga udah stres, gak ada akal sehat lagi lah. Diambilnya kemasan Pringles tersebut dan dibukanya dengan kasar. Ia membagi keripik kentang itu menjadi dua piring; untuk Ino dan Pamannya. Kemudian, diambilnya keju leleh yang kemarin dibawa dan dipake Sakura buat luluran (kemaren kamar mandinya Sakura rusak, jadinya Sakura numpang mandi +luluran di rumah Choji). Diambilnya juga cabe ijo yang waktu itu dibawa Shikamaru buat ngemil sambil nonton Ju-On. Kalo anda bertanya kenapa ngemil pake cabe ijo karena Shikamaru sama Choji itu sama sekali gak ketakutan kalau nonton film horor. Biar suasananya mencekam, mereka membuat-buat efek horor dengan cara berteriak. Yaa...teriaknya emang bukan karena filmnya, tapi karena kepedesan ngemil cabe ijo.

Dengan IRIS NO JUTSU, Choji memotong-motong cabe ijo menjadi bulat-bulat. Terlebih dahulu, ia menyiramkan mustard dan keju leleh di atas keripik kentang, kemudian menaburkan cabe ijo. Dan...

"AAAAGGGH!!! JADI JUGA NI NACHOS!!!" sorak Choji melepas rasa stresnya. Seraya itu pula, bel berbunyi. Choji segera membuka pintu, dan ia dapat melihat sosok Ino beserta pamannya, pria Latin gagah super seksi seperti Enrique Iglesias.

"Halo, Choji!" sapa Ino. "Oh, iya. Ini Paman Miguel."

"_Ola_, Choji!" sahut paman Miguel.

"Ha-halo, Paman! Silahkan masuk!" jawab Choji agak gugup. Kemudian, mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ino dan pamannya duduk bersimpuh, sementara Choji mengambil dua piring nachos buatannya menuju ke hadapan mereka.

"Whoaaa, _nachos_! _Mi favorito_!" pekik paman Miguel.

"Wah, hebat! Kau bisa juga buat nachos!" puji (entah puji apa sindir) Ino.

"I-iya, silahkan dimakan."

"_Itadakimasu_!!" seru Ino dan Paman Miguel. Layaknya kebo kelaperan, mereka segera melahap seluruh nachos tersebut.

"Mmmm..._delicioso_!" pekik Paman Miguel, membuat Choji serasa ada di Dora The Explorer.

"Lho, kamu gak makan, Choji?" tanya Ino.

"E-eh, enggak ah. Nggak laper kok, hehe," jawab Choji ragu. Nafsu makannya udah ilang ditelan bumi gara-gara stres mikirin nachos ini!

Akhinya, gak berapa lama kemudian, Ino dan Paman Miguel selesai menyantap makan malam mereka. Mereka makan lahap banget, sampai-sampai kayaknya Choji gak perlu ngebersihin piringnya karena piringnya kinclong gak ada bekas sama sekali.

"Mmm...enak banget, Choji!" puji Ino (nah yang ini baru bener memuji) sambil mengelus perutnya, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu bersama pamannya. "Makasih banyak, lho!"

"_Gracias_, Choji!" ucap Paman Miguel.

"I-iya, sama-sama," jawab Choji setengah hati. Abisnya, udah capek-capek bikinin makan malam, dia gak dapet apa-apa! Gimana gak kesel tuh?

"Ya udah, ya, kita pulang dulu. Sekali lagi, makasih, lho. Dadahh!" Ino keluar dari rumah Choji.

"_Adios_!" seru Paman Miguel kembali dengan aksen Marichuy-nya sambil menutup pintu rumah Choji. Choji hanya melambai sambil cengengesan gak jelas.

Tetapi tahu-tahu tempe-tempe, mata Choji membelalak. Ia kaget bukan kepalang. Sang author baru saja memberinya ilham, bahwasannya, bahwasannya...

_**Pringles itu dibelinya tiga tahun yang lalu.**_

.

-

.

Keesokan harinya...

"CHOJIIIIIIIIII!!!! SEMALEMAN GUE SAKIT PERUT!!!!!!! LO KASIH APA NACHOSNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?????!!!!"

"CHOJIIIIIII!!! _TENGO ENFERMO TODA LA NOCHE_! _ESTÁS PERDONADO_! **(1)** GYAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

* * *

**el finale**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Maaf kalau kacau. Ini dibikin karena bosen dan uring-uringan, jadi maaf kalau tidak disenangi. Kayaknya bakalan diflame nih u_u

Apalagi dengan humor-humor garing...uuuhh... *percaya diri menurun*

Anyways, Miguel Caballero Rojo itu aslinya karakter Tekken 6, jadi _I think he belongs to Namco_. Dan kalo anda bertanya-tanya bukankah Nachos itu biasanya pake keripik jagung, ini bikinnya Nachos versi Irlandia yang pake keripik kentang (boleh diliat di Wikipedia).

BTW, review yah. Akan sangat dihargai sekali jika disertai dengan popcorn (lah).

* * *

**(1)** Aku sakit semalaman! Kau tidak akan kumaafkan!


End file.
